


Roses

by pickwicklingpapers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and showed him how to use computers, computers are useful things, i thought this was missing, i'm willing to bet that, it's the roses, just short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers/pseuds/pickwicklingpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the first thing Captain America did when they pulled him from the ice? A little something I felt was missing from the end of the film. With SHIELD's computers, you can find anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Peggy Carter, war veteran and ex-SHIELD operative, sighed as her leg twinged. It had been almost seventy years since the war. Everyone said they'd won. But no one mentioned what they'd lost.

She put down her paperwork for a moment and looked around her small flower shop. It was a dainty little thing, a small ground floor block just off 5th. It wasn't much, but after years of chasing criminals and gelping devolp weapons of mass destruction, it was exactly what she needed. After the world war, there'd been other, numerous ones. She'd become a spy, helped the FBI, the CIA, taken over from Colonel Phillps. There was nothing, from backpacking in the Sahara to parchatuting into Vietnam, that she hadn't done. In the end, she'd been forced to quit after taking a bullet to the leg that had left her with irrepareable nerve damage. Not one for a desk job, she'd quit entirely, ignoring Stark's offers of help, and set up a new life. One that belonged completely to her.

She looked down as the bell rang and someone entered the shop. She didn't get many people in nowadays - romantic gestures seemed to be a thing off the past - but she liked it that way. After a lifetime of noise, sometimes she needed a little bit of peace. She drew herself away from her thoughts and smiled; catching the reflection of the customer in the window. Tall, blond, well built, dressed simply, but with a commanding presence. She smiled to herself. You didn't see that kind of aura around much anyomore. It too belonged in the past, she supposed. She'd seen so many young men with presences like that, and because they always refused to stay back, she'd seen plenty of dead young men with presences like that. And one whose body had never been recovered....

She and Stark had searched for so long, but eventually she'd been called back to work, and he'd had little Tony to look after. They'd lost touch after she'd layed into him for the way he treated the boy, and she'd been undercover for so long after that they'd never really spoken since. Now she was the only one left, although Stark's son seemed to be doing all right for himself.

"Just these." said the customer, placing a bouquet of red roses on the counter. 

"Always my favourite." she grinned, "For someone special?" she asked, bending down to look for the wrapping paper..

"I'll say." he replied. "Met this beautiful dame once. She was so perfect in every way, but it took me a while to realise. Now I've found her again, and I don't intend to let her go."

She frowned. A memory pushed at her conscuiousness. She could've sworn she'd heard that voice before. And 'dame'? No one even said that anymore. She pushed it away, as she handed him a tag. "Well, I hope she agrees to go out with you. If you want to put her name and your message here." she said, passing him a tag, whilst searching for the sellotape. 

He took the tag, hands soft and gentle. She could hear the pen scratching as she ducked under the desk to find some twine. Standing back up, she took the tag and looked at it.

"Peggy, huh?" she smiled as she read the front. "You don't get many Peggys these days. I'm a Peggy too, you know."

"Mhmm." murmured the man.

She froze as she read the message on the back. _Hey Peggy_ , it read, _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance. Steve x_

She unfroze as a tear fell. A hand reached for her face and caressed her cheek before lifting her chin. She stared up into the warmth Captain Steve Roger's deep blue eyes. 

"Hey Pegs." he said, voice catching slightly. "How about that dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Can be extended if anyone wants. If anyone has any characters that they'd like to see, I'd be happy to write something.


End file.
